


coast

by delightwrites



Series: nonsensical stories of a humble bard and his witcher [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Day At The Beach, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Tumblr Prompt, finally at the coast, he is smitten and absolutely in love, he loves his bard so much, it's what they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightwrites/pseuds/delightwrites
Summary: a one-shot for the ship prompt “who drags the other person out into the water on beach day”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: nonsensical stories of a humble bard and his witcher [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659697
Comments: 13
Kudos: 142





	coast

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short but incredibly sappy and romantic haha i apologise in advance

The wind brought the smell of salt and the sea. The long coastline was empty besides the three of them, the only sounds were the squawks of seagulls and the waves washing up to the sand of the beach.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Ciri screamed viciously as she ran in the shallow water, splashing it all over her dress and swaying a stick – that she found on the beach and now pretended was her sword – at the group of seagulls shamelessly approaching them. The birds took off with annoyed schreeches and she laughed victoriously.

Geralt couldn't resist a proud smile. The girl held her "sword" with a perfect grip, her movements already showing her progress in training.

Ciri took off her boots and waded into the water after the seagulls. A bigger wave knocked her over and she disappeared out of Geralt's sight for a second. When she resurfaced, her weapon was lost and the braid in her hair had come undone but she was laughing wholeheartedly, childishly. She rarely got to be a child.

She waved at them and Jaskier waved back at her excitedly.

"Geraaalt!" Ciri laughed. "The water's great! Come in!"

Geralt shook his head but noticed Jaskier already had his doublet off and was now jumping up and down on one feet, trying to get out of his boots.

"Are you not coming?" he asked as he stopped jumping and looked up at Geralt.

"No," Geralt said.

"Why not? Ciri said the water's great-" The girl was now searching the seafloor for shells.

"I'm good."

"Oh come on, Geralt, please! Just where it's shallow. Just dip our toes in a little bit, hm?" Jaskier finally got rid off his boots and he stepped closer to Geralt to grab his hand. "Please, for me?"

He looked up at the witcher with _those_ blue eyes of his, making _that_ face.

"Fine," growled Geralt and kicked off his boots as well.

"Excellent!" Jaskier grinned teasingly and lead him into the sea, still holding his hand. The water was warm and here the smell of salt grew stronger than almost everything else. But Jaskier was close to him and his scent was still the same, familiar one that Geralt knew.

"Ah," Jaskier took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air. The waves broke their rythim when hitting their ankles. "Isn't this just magnificent, Geralt? I feel like writing a song about this view-"

"Hmm," Geralt agreed.

His bard was gazing to the horizon, but he watched something else. The wind caught into Jaskier's hair and all of sudden, his locks were dancing around his face.

"I've always loved the sea, you know," Jaskier kept rambling. "The towns by the sea, the wind, the coast-"

"You wanted to come here with me," Geralt said.

Jaskier's face turned red. He lowered his gaze. "Didn't think you'd remember that," he mumbled.

Geralt raised his free hand to Jaskier's chin, gently lifting it so his bard would look up at him again.

"I remember," he said, moving his hand to rest it on Jaskier's cheek.

"You do?" The bard asked with wide eyes, the blush not fading from his face.

Geralt hummed.

"I know it's late now," he added hesitantly and stroked the bard's cheek with his tumb. "But we're here."

Jaskier raised his hand too and placed it on top of Geralt's.

"Yeah…" he said, a smile hiding in the corner of his eyes, where Geralt only now noticed the crow's-feet. Then Jaskier slowly turned his head to the side, keeping both of their hands in place… so he could kiss Geralt's palm. The witcher felt his heart might have skipped a beat. "We're here."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @afuckindelighttobearound
> 
> also please toss a comment to your writer? i crave validation


End file.
